1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly to, a display device capable of improving display quality by decreasing a data charging rate deviation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among the display devices, a flat panel display that has excellent quality of screen, is light weight, and has low power consumption is frequently used. A display device may include a liquid crystal display, an organic light emitting display, etc. The display device may include a display unit in which a plurality of pixels are arranged in the matrix configuration, a scan driver supplying a scan signal, and a data driver supplying a data signal.
The display device may have a structure in which the scan driver is arranged on one side of the display unit and the data driver is arranged on another side of the display unit. However, the display device utilized in a mobile device requires a narrow bezel having a minimized non-display region of both sides. In order to embody the narrow bezel, a panel in the formation of a single-side driving in which the scan driver and the data driver are arranged on one side has been studied.
However, when the display device panel is in the formation of single-side driving, the scan lines have a different length from each other, and due to a wiring structure, lack of uniformity of RC load occurs, and a data charge rate deviation occurs. As a result, the display quality is reduced since a scan signal and a data signal are not supplied to pixels at an accurate timing.